This invention relates to real-time digital image processing and display system of a gaming area as viewed from a maneuverable viewpoint, and more particularly to such an image system involving two-dimensional and three-dimensional structures displayed as faces.
Heretofore, digital image generation (DIG) has been used in architecture and mathematics to display three-dimensional objects. The viewer could maneuver the display to obtain different perspective views, helpful in building the objects or understanding the geometric relationship between parts thereof. However, these systems were basically nondynamic and lacked the realism of realtime maneuvering.
DIG has been employed in real-time flight simulation applications as taught in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,672 to Osofsky et al concerning a DIG point system for displaying the night runway lights etc. of a landing field.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,308 to Peters concerning the point system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,672 with special texturing of the runway surface horizon, and illumination by the aircraft landing lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,403 to Marsh et al concerning the point system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,672 with directional runway lights.